


Stress, stubbornnes and pettiness

by Tomoyo1990



Series: Podium family shenanigans :) [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Annoyance, Barely There Angst, Disagreement, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, They love each other, apologetic, apologetic victor, apologetic yuuri, argument, curious yurio, fight, just a lovers spat, light fight, worried yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoyo1990/pseuds/Tomoyo1990
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri quarrel and they didn't know they had had a curious witness.OrYurio worries when Yuuri decides to sleep on the couch and follows him to the rink.





	Stress, stubbornnes and pettiness

Yuuri arrived at the rink alone. He was in a bad mood and decided to come in early and try to cool down. He was a very nice person, polite to a fault and so rarely did he get mad. But he had his limits and sometimes, he just couldn’t be polite, couldn’t be nice or the better man. Sometimes, the limits to his patience were tested and that was a scary place for him and others to be, because he wasn’t great at letting go. At least, not right away. He wasn’t an asshole who would hold something over someone else’s head just because, but he needed time and space to let the anger out and find himself into a position were he could honestly move on. Sometimes, the things that got to him were silly and small, but coincided with long weeks, stress and responsabilities that piled up themselves one over the other.

Anywho, the problem wasn’t that he was mad. The problem was who he was mad at and the fact that they had, inadvertedly, had a witness. And said witness was linering near by, deciding whether to come near and skate too, to just watch at a distance or if the right thing to do would be to just leave.

While his little spy mused all his options, Yuuri finished lacing up his skates, doing a brief warm up (he was angry, but that didn’t justify being reckless with a competition just a fortnight away) and jumping on the ice.

By the time he had done his third lap around the rink, Yuuri noticed his companion. He should have known he wasn’t truly alone.

“Are you joining in or just gonna stay there and watch me skate circles?”

“Didn’t know if company was acceptable” said Yurio, coming out into the light.

“Had you been Viktor, I would have sent him to hell. You haven’t pissed me off…yet” the older skater finished with a small smirk. Silence filled the rink while the blond teen got ready.

Yurio had finally finished with his skates and was just getting on the ice when he talk again.

“I was starting to believe you and angry didn’t match up”

Yuuri huffed a round of laughter before answering.

“Let’s just say, I don’t get angry easily but, when I do, I have a hard time cooling down”

“Did you just quoted a meme?” A snort follow the statement this time.

“Maybe…living with Phichit had its downside. You end up being a walking meme encyclopedia, whether you like it or not”

Silence surrounded them again and they both skated circles for a little while before Yuuri started trying out jumps. Nothing much, considering his raging mind but enough to let out some steam. Finally, Yurio spoke up again…and almost made him hit the ice while attempting a double flip.

“Are you gonna break up with him?”

“Why on earth would you think that?” Yuuri was so surprised that he had stopped circling and was looking at the boy with furrowed brows and worry. “Did he say something like that?”

And now Yurio wanted to kick himself. Great, he had planted the seed of doubt.

“Hell, I don’t know why! And no. I haven’t talked to him yet.” He paused to regroup his thoughts before trying again. “I guess I asked because it looked like a big fight and you guys never fight and the only other couples I know aren’t exactly great. Like, Mila and her ex, Georgi and his, and Yakov and Lilia for fucks sake!”

“Language” Yuuri scolded and Yurio gave him one of his incredoluos looks that yelled _seriously?_. “But I guess I understand where you are coming from”. He sighed and approached the boy. “I have absoluetely no intention of breaking up with that idiot”

“You don’t? Then why did you sleep on the couch?”

“Because I was stressed, tired, overwhelmed and, most importantly, pissed off. I needed some room. But I thought you had gone to bed by then?”

“You two aren’t nearly as quiet as you would like to think” _In anything_ , he thought.

“Look, couples fight. If you ever see a couple that, no matter what, has never had even one fight, quarrel, argument or whatever, then you should be worried because they won’t last.”

“I thought fighting was bad” This was making cero sense to little Yurio.

“The thing is, like with everything, to be in a sort of middle ground. Constant fighting over every little thing is not good either. It’s exhausting and unhealthy. But not fighting at all isn’t good either, it usually implies a lack of interest. When I moved to the states, I had this classmate who would bicker with her boyfriend at least once a month. I remember thinking _why don’t they simply break up?_ But as time went by, I realized they had one of the healthiest relationships on campus. I came from an environment were PDA was kept behind close doors, and I forgot that the dirty laundry was too. After I had that revelation with my classmates, I talked about it with my mom and she said that she and my dad usually had disagreements. But, at the end of the day, there were no hard feelings…as long as they talked honestly with each other…”Yuuri went quiet and Yurio wondered why until the older skater sighed.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, just realized that I may have been to harsh with Viktor last night. I should probably apologized for scalating things.”

“What did you two fight about anyway? I didn’t catch the whole argument”

And, at that moment, a voice answer from behind them and startled them both.

“Wouldn’t you like to know”

Viktor was standing there, his skate bag hanging from one shoulder and a bouquet of purple hyacinths on the other. Yurio got the messaged and skated away. He was dense but not an idiot.

In the meantime, Yuuri approached the barrier right where Viktor was standing.

“There was no need for flowers. Althoug it’s nice to see you remembered what I told you about meaning.”

At this, Viktor handed over the flowers and, while Yuuri appreciated them, he put his bag on the ground and reached for his love’s free hand and entwined their fingers.

“Maybe there was no reason, but I was a bit of an idiot last night and I am sorry about it” he confessed honestly.

“Yeah, I’m sorry too. I didn’t realize I was under pressure until last night and you took the brunt of it. For that, I’m sorry”

They stood there holding hands for a minute and then Yuuri got off the ice and hugged Viktor tightly. The hug was inmediately reciprocated by the silver-haired man and a sense of inmense relief filled them both.

“Idiots!” came the yell from the other end of the rink that popped their little bubble and had them giggling.

“I know it’s not gonna be always possible, but let’s try to make an effort and not go to bed angry. I tossed and turned most of the night, all alone on the couch”

“Yeah, so did I. Should have gone and get you. I love you.”

“Love you too”

With Yurio yelling at them for the excess of PDA, the two sat on the bench, basking in each others company, until the rest of the crew came and was time to properly start training. Yurio kept an eye on them all day but there were no signs left of the fight. He smiled in relief as they started pairskating in the middle of practice (to Yakov’s chagrin). They were going to be just fine.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Click [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yoificsandmore) to visit my YOI tumblr!


End file.
